Brahmacharya
The Immaculate Land Brahmacharya borders the state of Auveraine and Esterholt , a massive country whose borders are surrounded by oceans, mountains and fields of grain where workers toil for long hours to supply the massive population of the country. A world power in the past, Brahmacharya no longer enjoys such a standing in the world, their country staggering with technological advances which to many of the ruling class are viewed as heretical to their way of life. Much of the land is undeveloped, the sheer size of the country a constant hurdle for any wide sweeping reform, peasant villages standing in stark contrast to the more modern cities that have slowly begun to grow in major agricultural areas. In ages past, the Samaj were said to build massive bridges with hardened light and the land was filled with peace, the Gods themselves ruling and mingling with the people. However the Gods are gone, leaving only a bitter legacy of glories past, the fading remnants of a land where magic ruled littering the landscape. To this day, the capital city of Amrisha, stands as the last bastion of Brahmacharya glory. Brahmacharya society is dominated by a rigid caste structure that is all but impossible to move through for all but the upper reaches of society. Slaves make up the bottom of society, few taught to read or write and made up of multiple species. Farmers and laborers make up the second tier though are not permitted to own slaves or land of their own. The third tier is made up of craftsmen, magic users and the standing army of the court, loaned land by local lords though still not permitted to own slaves. The fourth tier is dominated by the priesthood who travel the country, using their powerful Asha to determine the paths of the lives of the various villages. While Priests are permitted to keep slaves, many are not in a stable location long enough to make use of them. The top tier under the God Emperor and his family are the various noble houses that have arisen over the many generations, slaves more of a currency to the ruling class than anything else. The Noble Houses are permitted to own land and mages born within noble families are not required to move down to a lower caste. The God King stands above all, rarely mingling even with the Noble Caste. All that lies within the bounds of Brahmacharya belongs to the God King, any demand must be met in accordance to their social rule. A seventh class exists though is not part of the natural order of the land, that of the Outsider. Outsiders are not permitted to own slaves or land in Brahmacharya without express permission from a member from the Noble Caste. Brahmacharya has always enjoyed a position of superiority over its neighbors due to its massive standing army that can mobilize long before an enemy even moves to attack thanks in part to the Priest Caste’s use of Asha . This military superiority has kept Brahmacharya from any long standing engagements against rival nations, using their forces as a precaution and never as an offensive force. Brahmacharya has had ongoing hostilities with Auveraine over border disputes however this did not influence its swift humanitarian aid to all sides of the Benefactor war. Food, medical supplies and building supplies have rushed across the border between itself and the Principality of Auveraine both during the war and at current with little request for repayment. Brahmacharya joined the International League on its inception, one of the first nations to formally do so.